


兩個笨蛋加一個神助攻

by trix856



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trix856/pseuds/trix856
Summary: Steve是個遲鈍的笨蛋，Bucky不遑多讓，Sam依舊是Sam。





	兩個笨蛋加一個神助攻

Steve對於Bucky能夠友好的融入復仇者聯盟感到欣慰，看著他輕鬆自在的和大夥說笑，Steve感謝上帝對他的恩慈，卻在內心深處有著無法言語的煩躁。

而現在Bucky跟Sam坐在大廳的沙發，兩人有說有笑的共同看著一台平板，他們…近的連膝蓋都碰在一起了！  
離他遠一點！Steve被自己的想法嚇了一跳，他居然對於Bucky能夠融入生活感到憤怒，Steve開始陷入自我厭惡中。  
「嗨！Steve，你在幹嘛？表情這麼嚴肅。」Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，這才意識到自己拿著牛奶站在客廳門口發呆。  
「我剛買牛奶回來，順便幫你倒一杯。」Steve把杯子遞給Bucky。  
Sam突然從後面冒了出來，順手接過水杯。  
「謝啦！隊長！聊了這麼久，剛好口渴。」Sam大口地喝了幾口，Bucky一把搶了過去。  
「嘿！要喝自己去裝，這杯是我的！」Bucky跟Sam又開始拌嘴了。  
想當初，Bucky可是扯掉過Sam一隻翅膀的人，怎麼現在卻成了好朋友！？  
自從Bucky加入復仇者聯盟後，跟Sam的感情越發友好，默契好的就像是相識很久的朋友一樣，我才是那個相識了七十年的好朋友！  
還有Bucky！不要喝那杯牛奶！，Sam剛剛喝過，這樣你們就間接接吻了！  
Steve再度對自己的想法感到厭惡。

 

「Sam，你跟Bucky好像很有話聊？」某次在走廊上”巧遇”Sam，Steve假裝若無其事的閒聊。  
「哈！在還沒認識前，我以為布魯克林的小王子只是誇大其詞，單純就只是你太想念好友，但現在我開始相信了！他真是迷人的小可愛！」  
迷人的小可愛！！！！！Steve不敢相信居然能從Sam口中說出這麼讓人起雞皮疙瘩的詞來！  
「你…該不會…」Steve緊張起來。  
「哈哈！怎麼？怕我搶走你的Bucky？那你可真得要小心了！」  
Steve睜大眼睛看著Sam。  
這時，Bucky經過走廊的另一端，剛好看到他們兩個。  
「原來你在這裡，走吧。」  
Steve有些疑惑的正要招手，並詢問Bucky要去哪裡時。  
「好啦，馬上過去。」Sam一步向前，跑向Bucky。  
咦咦咦？？？發生什麼事了？？？  
「啊！Steve，我今天會晚點回去，你不用等我！」Bucky像是想到什麼一樣回過頭跟Steve說了幾句話，接著Sam就摟著Bucky的肩膀走了。  
什麼！！？？？怎麼會這樣！！什麼時候Bucky會跟除了我之外的人單獨出去？什麼時候允許別人進入他的安全區？  
Bucky剛回來時，一副生人勿近，只會依偎在我身邊的模樣，怎麼現在完全不見蹤影！？

當天晚上，Steve等到半夜都沒聽到Bucky回到家的聲音。  
Sam…Sam該不會現在正一手捧著Bucky的臉…一手遊走在Bucky的身上，甚至…甚至往下探…  
不！不行！！給我住手！！！  
「呼…呼……」Steve從惡夢中驚醒，聽到外面的浴室傳來的水聲，Bucky終於回來了。看向顯示5:00A.M.的鬧鐘，徹夜未歸！？  
「抱歉，把你吵醒了？」Bucky圍著浴巾從浴室中走出來，發現Steve坐在客廳的沙發上，不發一語。  
「你去哪裡了？」Steve盡可能的讓語氣聽起來像是朋友間的問候，卻掩飾不住話語間的尖銳。  
「跟Sam聊的太晚了，就乾脆睡他那裡。」  
Bucky身上還來不及擦乾的水珠，從肩膀一路滑到胸口，朝著用浴巾遮掩的下腹滑去，Steve吞了口口水，想起剛剛做的夢。  
「我還想再去睡一下，先這樣了。」正當Steve想著要說些什麼時，Bucky打了個呵欠就往自己的房間去了。  
望著他的背影，Steve明明應該要高興的啊！Bucky好不容易融入了現代社會，好不容易有了自己的生活，他為什麼就是無法替Bucky高興起來。  
Steve隨手抓了件外套，決定去晨跑，別讓自己想這麼多了。

「隊長，Bucky那邊需要支援！」耳機傳來Natasha的聲音，Bucky幾乎被  
敵人團團圍住，可是自己卻分身乏術，可惡！  
「Bucky！！！！」眼看一顆子彈幾乎就要擊中Bucky時，突然一陣風掃過，獵鷹從空中突圍，一把拉起Bucky，卻因為重心不穩，摔倒在一旁的廢墟。  
兩人抱著滾了幾圈停下，獵鷹趴在上方護著Bucky，背後的翅膀擋去所有的子彈。  
在眾人眼裡這只不過是一次相當成功的救援，但在Steve眼裡卻變了樣。  
想到剛剛兩人緊貼在一起的身體，獵鷹環抱在Bucky腰上的手，Bucky緊摟著獵鷹的脖子，這一切的一切看起來這麼的礙眼。  
「隊長！注意！」Steve一個晃神，前方的砲彈就要擊中他的胸口，身體一陣劇痛，睜眼卻發現自己跌坐在一旁，而眼前的Bucky捂著胸口。  
「你他媽的到底在幹嘛！」Bucky惡狠狠的對著Steve大喊。  
Steve發現剛剛的陣痛是Bucky踢開自己造成的，數發子彈卻直直地嵌入Bucky的胸口。  
不！不！不！Steve亂了方寸。  
「做好你該做的事！你這個混蛋！！」Bucky又在怒吼了。  
冷靜！現在最重要的就是冷靜，這樣才真的能救Bucky。

就在半小時前，所有人又再次深深佩服隊長的能力。  
「該死！撐住啊！」Steve抱著早已昏厥的Bucky直直衝進急診室。

手指…手指好溫暖，手指？  
睜開眼只看到哭腫眼睛的美國隊長趴睡在他的床邊，還緊緊的握著自己的手。  
「嗚…」Bucky本來想說話的，喉嚨卻乾澀的只能發出沙啞的聲響。  
立刻察覺到動靜的Steve抬起頭，用著迷茫的眼神與Bucky四目相望，安靜的病房瀰漫著一種尷尬。  
「水…好渴…」Bucky緩緩地開口。  
「啊啊！好…好的！！」Steve手忙腳亂地倒水。  
喝完水後，又是一陣沈默。  
「你是笨蛋嗎？居然在戰場上發呆！第一次上戰場嗎？你他媽是哪裡來的蠢蛋！咳…咳…」Bucky突然連珠砲似的開始對Steve發飆，Steve只能趕緊起身幫Bucky順順背。  
「我…」Steve一句話也說不出，尷尬的沈默又再度蔓延。  
「哀…你的背後真的不能沒有人看照。」Bucky盯著一看就知道哭了好幾天的Steve深深的嘆了口氣。  
「Bucky…我真的很抱歉…」Steve幾乎要哽咽了  
「到底是什麼事能夠讓你在那種時候發呆，說出來讓哥哥幫你解決，好嗎？」Bucky又露出壞壞小男孩的標準笑容，溫柔的順了順Steve雜亂的頭髮。  
「你…我…你…最近跟Sam很…要好？」向來演講不打草稿的Steve原來也有嗑嗑巴巴的時候。  
WTF！我很認真的想幫你解決問題，怎麼突然就扯開話題！！？？Bucky內心忿忿不平的想。  
等等…Steve在臉紅什麼勁？想想最近Steve怪異的行為，加上這個問題，莫非…！！？  
「Steve…你該不會…喜歡上你的兄弟？」  
Steve瞬間睜大了眼，原來這就是喜歡！這就是喜歡啊！！糾結於Steve心中許久的疑問終於豁然開朗，不虧是感情老手Bucky，果然一眼就看穿！沒錯！我愛Bucky！愛了將近一個世紀這麼久！  
在Steve興奮地發現自己心情的同時，卻沒有注意到Bucky眼角的失落。

「Bucky…我…」如果說Steve剛剛只是臉紅，那現在就是一隻從頭到腳熟透透的蝦子了。  
「我的老天啊！你愛上Sam怎麼不跟我說一聲，我跟你兄弟這麼久，一定會幫你一把啊！現在就發揮我布魯克林小王子的威力，開始擬定…..」  
Steve瞠目結舌的看著Bucky開心的比手畫腳。  
「Bucky！！！！」  
Steve大吼了一聲打斷了滔滔不絕的Bucky，接著一鼓作氣的吻上了Bucky的唇。  
「嘿！Bucky我來看…你…了…」同時，Sam打開了病房的門。  
Bucky急忙地想要推開Steve，卻被他狠狠的固定在病床上。  
「呃…我晚一點再來好了…」碰的一聲關上大門，Sam以手刀的速度奔出醫院。  
「你被誤會了啦，現在追出去還來得…」  
「我喜歡你！！」Steve鼓足了勇氣。  
「從我還是布魯克林的傻小子得時候就愛上你了，可是愚蠢的我現在才發現，原還長久以來悶在心裡的那塊東西原來就叫我喜歡你，Bucky！！」  
Steve臉不紅氣不喘地發表了一連串令人臉紅心跳的發言，演講達人美國隊長不是當假的。  
Bucky傻愣愣的看著Steve。  
終於意識到自己做了什麼事之後，Steve巴不得立刻鑽一個洞躲進裡面。  
「我只是表明我的心意而已…沒有什麼意思，我知道你只跟女孩子在一起，不要…不要介意我說的話…我們還是可以當好…」  
輕輕的一個吻覆在Steve喋喋不休的嘴唇上。  
「笨蛋，早知道就不要組什麼無聊的四人約會，也不要刻意疏遠你，害我忍得這麼辛苦。」  
「Buckyyyyyyyyyyyy！！！！」  
看來著個吻一時半刻是不會結束的。

 

「小Steve…嗚….哈…什麼時候這麼流氓…」  
Bucky放任Steve不安分的手遊走在自己身上。  
「Bucky的身體好軟…」  
「隊長，容我提醒，Barnes先生目前的身體狀態可能不太適合從事接下來的行為。」賈維斯永遠都是可信任的好夥伴。

另一方面，Sam開始苦惱接下來該怎麼在不被美國隊長殺掉的情況下跟Bucky出去玩，等等，我還能跟Bucky聊天嗎？


End file.
